


還記得櫻花正開 05

by Amove4



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amove4/pseuds/Amove4
Kudos: 3





	還記得櫻花正開 05

思念对张宁来说是什么？

是Kenny离开的第一晚，四下无人对着悠悠月光尝试敲击着一个个琴键寻找感觉，然后意识到灵感缪斯此刻不在身边，情感无处倾注继而摇头伤心弹奏一曲《月光奏鸣曲》。

是Kenny离开的第二晚，打开带锁的日记本后自然而然用钢笔写下“今天Kenny……”然后意识到些许异样，轻轻划掉前文之后的落笔艰涩，思忖了几秒继而写下“思君如满月，夜夜减清辉。—1995.04.06”

是Kenny离开的第三晚，半夜躺床上后情不自禁地取来带有他残留余香的枕头在裤/d/a/n/g摩挲，手不自觉地伸进去套弄，直到心底难舒的郁结在热情喷涌而出的同时彻底释放。

第四天早晨，张宁实在忍不住，主动拨通了Kenny家的电话。电话“嘟”了好久才被接听。

“喂……”Kenny的声音听上去有点无力。

“喂，今天你几点翻屋企wor”

电话那头沉默了好久。

“喂？你有在听吗？”张宁感到有点奇怪。

“宁宁……我有个亲戚前晚突然过身，这两天我和我家人都在忙……对唔住，没能给你打电话……”

“啊……sorry……”

“唔……我会晚两天回去，麻烦你帮我向班主任写假条……”

“OK，小事。你……千万保重。”

“我知……唔讲啦，我去帮手做嘢……”

“好。”

张宁还是咽下了那句鼓足了勇气排练准备了好久的“我有点想你。”这时候说这句话未免太不合适。

都说人类的悲喜并不相通，可张宁感觉自从Kenny走进自己的生命后，自己的情绪总是不自觉地被牵着走。欢喜他的欢喜，悲伤他的悲伤。

这是爱吗？

或许是吧，张宁不想再逃避自己的感情了。

可是世人会宽恕这样的爱吗？张宁连自己心爱的小唐狗都保护不了，又怎么去守护那个放在心尖尖上的男孩呢？

可是，人只活一次，张宁决定要勇敢直面自己的真心，去奋力争取一次。虔诚祈祷天父会给最好的安排。

Kenny拖着行李箱快走到张宁家的时候已经是放学时分，刚左转进入培正东街就看到走在前方的是晓宇。上次在大庭广众之下没选他，还是着实让人尴尬了一下，后来自己还忘记了去寒暄。

还未等Kenny主动开口，晓宇听到行李箱的声音，便转头用挑衅的目光盯着Kenny。

Kenny走上前去，甜甜地朝他打招呼：“hello！”

“你这么快就回来了啊，是不是太想念张宁了啊？”

对方的语气显而易见的不友善。

“我不明白你的意思。”Kenny收起了微笑。

对方有意找事。多一事不如少一事，Kenny不再打算理会他，自顾自地往旁边走。

晓宇上前挡住Kenny的去路：“我听讲你和张宁睡一起？”

“胡说八道！”

“他大力D你还是用阴力D你吖？”

Kenny脑海中不停回放着那个雨夜张宁亲吻了自己的脖子然后抱着自己安睡的暧昧画面。眼神开始闪烁，脸颊发烫。

“你不要乱讲！让开！”Kenny倔强地怒视着晓宇，在气势上先不能输。

晓宇一步一逼近，把Kenny抵到墙边，下身贴住Kenny的：“来我家吗？我一定会让你更舒服更满意。”

Kenny感到自己和张宁都有被羞辱到，顿时火冒三丈，攥紧了拳头准备朝晓宇挥去。

“你们在干什么！？你放手！！！”放学回家的张宁一转弯就看到这幅场景。

晓宇从没见过张宁如此咬牙切齿的样子，像一头被激怒了的雄狮，恶狠狠地盯住自己，似乎马上会冲过来撕碎自己。

纵使自己再高大都不会是两个男孩子的对手，晓宇怂了，情急之下狠狠一推只顾看着张宁而没有丝毫防备的Kenny，然后仿佛占了便宜而心满意足地拔腿就跑。

Kenny连人带箱重重地扑向水泥地。“啊！痛！”

张宁顾不上追晓宇了，急忙跑上前扶起Kenny。手背和膝盖都被蹭掉了好大一块皮，鲜血不停地涌出。受伤了的Kenny眼眶红红，还故作坚强地说：“没事啦，只是破了一点皮。”

张宁无比自责，如果自己放学后走得快一点，Kenny就不会遭遇这些惊吓。

“我们回家。”Kenny听到张宁这样说，语气坚定。


End file.
